Hellsing: Dawn to Dusk
by dark dhampir
Summary: This is a combonation of all forms of Hellsing. This is the Lightsing universe version
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. If I did, this is how the anime and manga would be.

Summary: This is my version of Hellsing, a fusion of all its forms. Yes, this does take place in the Lightsing universe. I'll do the same thing for FMA eventually.

Order 1: _The Undead _

A tall man stood in the moonlight. He was dressed oddly, large red coat, hat, duster, Victorian style suit, and red sunglasses. He was staring at the Moon with small grin. Just then, there was a female voice speaking in his head.

_'Situation Report_.'

The man smiled, she never bothered to be polite on duty, and often not off either. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "There's a nice moon out tonight."

_'Huh-never mind. Just go to your job.' _

His grin grew wider. "It really is a nice night: too bad its nights like to nights like tonight that get their bloodlust up to its peak."

(Meanwhile, at a police blockade, outside Cheddar Village)

A car pulled up to the blockade. Out of it stepped a man who looked like he was in his late sixties to early seventies. He had brown eyes, long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and wrinkled skin. He then went to open the passenger-side door to let out another person. It turned out to be a woman in a brown business suit with glasses, blue eyes, and long white hair. She walked up to the yellow tape.

A man in a S.W.A.T. team uniform recognized her. "Sir Hellsing, we've been waiting for you." He then lifted the tape up for the woman and her companion.

"Thank you," she answered coldly. "Where can I find the one in charge?"

"In this tent," he answered. "Thank God you've come! We have no idea what to do about this."

She walked into the tent to see a man with several S.W.A.T. members beside him. "Sir Integra!" the one in the center exclaimed. "What is going on in that village?"

Sir Hellsing grinned "You don't need to worry anymore; Hellsing is in charge now. Now, what is the situation?"

"Five hours ago we sent a team in to investigate reports of a priest attacking villagers. We lost communications three hours ago. That's all there is to say."

"Three hours? You really should have called for us sooner. Don't worry though, we have sent out our best 'problem solver', so to speak," she said, calmly taking a cigaret from a pack in her pocket, and sticking it in her mouth. She didn't light it, though, since she really was trying to quit the habit. She only put an unlit one in her mouth when she was really stressed. When she lit it though, well, let's just say it was good for everyone that she didn't have to light it very often.

"One man?" the commanding officer exclaimed, not at all relieved. "We sent an entire squad in and they haven't been able to handle this! What makes you think that your 'problem solver' can?"

"Because he is not an ordinary man." Sir Hellsing answered.

(Meanwhile, in the woods just outside of Cheddar Village.)

A young woman with pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair, and wearing a squad uniform jumped out of a tank carrying a small box. She ran over to a dark-skinned man with blond hair and wearing the same uniform as her. He was lying under a tree, clutching his arm, which had a bite on it. "Jack!" she cried when she got close to him.

"Huh? Hey, Kitten," he said, smiling weakly.

"Its okay Jack. Let me take care of this," she said, taking a small spray bottle out of the box and spraying its contents on the mark.

Jack winced a little, then he cried out. His skin began to change into a dark gray, his eyes began to glow a violet-red color, and his teeth turned into fangs. "Uhrrrrr," he said turning toward "Kitten."

She backed up from him. "Jack, what's happening? Ahhh!" she cried when she noticed another man like Jack sneaking up behind her. She then turned and ran for her life.

She stopped when she entered a clearing and saw another one like them approaching her. It was a woman this time, a civilian. "Stop, or I'll shoot," she said, taking out her gun. The woman kept on advancing toward her.

Just then, a hand shot threw the woman's heart, and she turned to dust. Behind her remains was now the man in the suit and jacket. "It's a nice night isn't it?" he asked, as if nothing where wrong. "Of course, it's especially nice when you're a creature of it," he said, grinning.

The girl fired at the man's shoulder. It was blown of but then flew back together, healing completely, even his coat. "You're not human," she said, and then turned back and ran.

"Why? Would you have not shot me if I was?" the strange man said in a low voice.

The girl kept running, not stopping until she came in sight of the church. _That looks safe,_ she said to herself. She ran into the church and locked the door.

"Are you alright?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to face the altar. There, standing by the pulpit was a man in the clothes worn by a priest. "The church has always offered sanctuary, for those in distress."

"Are you a priest?" She asked, bringing her gun up.

The man bowed and answered, "I am merely a guide, for the weak of heart. Now tell me what brings you here, my child."

"Well, we're on a mission to find a priest who . . . " she started to answer, but began trailing off. The priest smiled. "But, you're not like the others!" she exclaimed.

"You're referring to the ghouls outside," he answered.

"Ghouls?" she asked.

"Vampires cannot turn everyone they bite into one of their own, only a virgin of the opposite gender," he said.

"Vampires?" she asked, becoming alarmed.

"Oh yes, my dear, they do exist." He then held out his hand to her. The girl"s vision began to fade. She felt herself drawn up to him the strange priest. "I just want a loyal slave, I have no desire to create a vampire who can act on her own. A girl your age wouldn't happen to still be a virgin, would she? Ah well, no need to take chances," he said as he unzipped her vest.

The girl felt drowsy, but she was still able to get her gun up to his forehead. "Let me go, or I'll shoot, and I'll kill you, and then everyone will know."

The vampiric priest smiled. "You're feeling pain, but I"m about to take it all away from you."

Suddenly, the door was kicked down. "That's enough, Trash!" the kicker yelled.

"What the-" the priest looked up to see the strange man in the red coat. The priest looked at the newcomer strangely, "And just who the Hell are you?" he asked.

The man grinned and answered. "I'm the one who cleans up the trash, a hit man. The name's Alucard."

"A hit man eh? You don't know what you're dealing with so you?"

"No, you're not trash. Trash is much better than you. You're just scum," the man said as he stepped into the church. "Look at you, scum in priest clothes, don't you have any shame? I always knew scum couldn't feel compassion, but I thought you could at least feel shame."

The priest scowled. "I think it's time for you to die, 'Alucard,'" he snapped his fingers and a dozen men from the girl's squad appeared in the pews and raised their guns at Alucard.

Alucard seemed to take no notice of them. "You call yourself a vampire, you're more like a maggot if you ask me," he said as he took a few steps foreword. "You turn everyone you attack into a ghoul. You don't need to kill or turn everyone you bite, and you certainly don't need to bite thirteen people in one night. You're not worthy of eternal life!"

"Just kill him, already!" the priest yelled. The ghouls began to fire at Alucard. The results were horrible: Alucard lost his left eye and arm. The insane priest took sinister delight in watching it. Finally, he snapped his fingers and the ghouls stopped. "Looks like he was all bark and no bite. _Ah_hahahahahaha!"

The girl looked down. Alucard might not have been human, but he had tried to save her, and now he was dead.

Suddenly, Alucard blood began to flow back into his body. His arm turned into black ribbons and flew back too.

The priest stopped laughing, and looked at Alucard with sheer terror. "Impossible," he whispered. "No one can survive that, no one!"

Then Alucard himself stood up. Everything about him was black, except his coat, hat, tongue, eyes (were now red) and his teeth, which were now fangs. "You fool shooting me is a waste of ammunition! Guns and bullets can't kill a vampire!" He was now standing again, the only proof he had been shoot were his broken glasses on the floor. "Well, not ordinary guns and bullets," ha said as he pulled a large, silver gun from his coat. "The Hellsing Arms .454 Casull Auto, Joshua, is not an ordinary gun, and its bullets, thirteen millimeter explosive rounds made from the blessed silver of a cross in Langchester, are far from ordinary bullets. Now then, first the ghouls, then you." Alucard then began firing his gun, reducing every ghoul in the church to ash. He then popped the slide out of Joshua to reload it.

"Why? Why is a vampire helping a human?"

Alucard slid the new bullets into Joshua. "Why it is I protect humans and shy I serve my human master is not a story for trash like you. One reason, however, is you are a threat to humanity. You could cause some serious trouble in the foreseeable future, and I still have too many human reasons to allow that." Alucard then laid the barrel of Joshua on his arm to fire.

That was when the priest had an idea. He brought the girl in front of him. "You'll have to shoot through her to get to me, which I don't think you can, you human puppet! C'mon, don't you want the last one? I'm not asking much, just let me escape. You could even come with me! Think about it! To strong, powerful vampires, we would be invincible."

The priest kept talking, but Seras couldn't hear him anymore. She was looking Alucard right in the eye, and he was looking back at her. "Police girl, you a virgin?" he asked.

"Wha-?" the girl gasped at the personal question.

"Stop this! Are you even listening to me?" the priest yelled.

"Answer me, Police Girl!" Alucard roared.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes, I am!"

Alucard smiled. "Oh good. That means you get a choice." Alucard pulled the trigger.

The priest dropped the girl and staggered back. Alucard quickly ran up to him and plunged his hand into the priest's heart, reducing the sinister vampire to ash. Alucard the turned to the girl lying on the floor. "I had to shoot through your liver to get to him. Fortunately for you it isn't an instantly fatal wound, but with a hole that size, you won't last much longer. So here's your choice: die or come with me."

She looked up at him unsure what to do.

He looked back and said "I can't force you into this, the decision has to be made of your own free will. So make your choice while you still have one."

Then she noticed his eyes had changed. They were softer than before. That was all that she needed. "I choose you," she said.

Alucard kneeled down and picked her up. Then, he licked some of the blood she had coughed up from her lips. Then he looked her straight in the eye. "I want you to remember that the choice was always yours," he said. "This is the part were most people close there eyes." The girl willingly complied.

(Back at the police barricade)

Sir Integra Hellsing stood at the edge of the barricade, with the old man and the officers.

"Hey," one of the officers called. "Here comes some one. Is he the guy?"

Integra smiled. _At least he was able to save one of them, _she thought as she saw him coming up with the girl wrapped up in a blamket. Then she switched back to a frown. "Took you long enough," she said dryly.

Alucard walked up to her. "Mission accomplished. The priest is dead. No survivors I'm afraid, sorry."

Integra and the others took on a cartoonish look of confusion. "Isn't she a survivor?" Integra asked.

The girl sat up. "No I'm already dead. Sorry," she said, grinning timidly. (The officers did a cartoon-style faint.)

Integra then noticed that the girl had red eyes and fangs. "ALUCARD!" she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't have a choice," Alucard said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry, _sorry_," the girl said.

"Looks like the result for today is zero," the old man said with a smile.

That made Alucard start laughing. "Mwahahhaah!"

The girl turned to Sir Hellsing. "Are they always like this," she asked nervously.

"You have no idea," Sir Hellsing answered. It was a joyous and rewarding time, despite the lack of any obvious, joy or rewards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Order 2: _Master of the Monster _**

(Flashback)

An old man was lying on a bed with several men, one a doctor, and a young girl gathered around him. He turned to the girl. _"Listen, Integral," _he said weakly. _"When I die, you will become the leader of Hellsing. You will lead our forces to victory and protect the world's people from the creatures of the night." _

Integra looked at her father with tears in her eyes. _"Yes, father," _she answered.

_"I'm sorry, Interga,"_ her father said. _"There so much more I wish I could have given you. I wish I could watch over you forever_. _Richard," _he said as he turned to another man, a younger version of himself. _"Please, Richard watch over her." _

"Of course, my brother," he answered.

Then Integra's father took one last look at his daughter, and whispered his last words to her. _"Good-bye, Integral. Be glorious." _

(Three days later)

Richard was walking down the hall with several men, and getting more furious by the minute. They finally reached another man waiting for them. _"Have you found her yet?" _Richard immediately barked at him.

The man took a small step or two back before answering. _"So far, we haven't found any trace of her." _

Richard's mood only got worse. _"Forget the rules and regulations! Find her no matter what you have to do! I've waited for Arthur to die for 20 years. When he finally does, he gives leadership to a _child_ instead of me! Do you fools realize that Walter will be back from South America tomorrow? Do you realize how much more difficult he'll make this?" _Richard pulled out a gun and pulled the slide. _"If you find Integral shoot her immediately. We'll make up our excuses later. Now, move!" _The men quickly split up to continue their search for the elusive girl.

What they didn't know was that Integra was watching them from within the air vent. _"Father hasn't been dead a week yet," _she thought to her self_, "and it's already come to this? Uncle, don't you have any morals?" _

Then Integra remembered something her father had told her privately before he died. _"Interga if you ever find yourself faced with a situation where your own strength is useless, go to the forgotten dungeon, there you'll find something that will protect you: the greatest achievement of the Hellsing family." _

I'll go, Integra thought, and then she began the slow crawl down to the basement.

Richard, meanwhile, was losing what remained of his temper. _"What do you mean she's still missing? How can one child be so hard to find?" _

The man he was yelling at trembled a bit. _"We've searched the entire house sir. The only place left is the basement." _

Richard simply snapped at the man. _"No more excuses, we have to find her _now _before the other members get suspicious!"_ Richard calmed down enough to think a little more clearly. _"NO one's been in the basement for 20 years. It was always a strange place, or rather places: Dark Arts Analysis room, Library, Biology room, Dissection room, as well as the holding cells and dungeon." _Richard smiled a little_, "It's the perfect place to catch a rat." _He turned to his men. _"Fetch the others and come with me to the basement. That's where Integra is hiding!" _

(Meanwhile, down in the basement)

Interga stood before the door to the dungeon. It was covered with a large, six pointed star. She reached out and slowly grabbed the handle. Then, she saw something in her mind.

A figure with long black hair and a red coat stood facing the door to her father's office. Behind him were a half-dozen men in army uniforms. One of them shouted something that she couldn't understand with a German accent. It apparently meant "fire" because that is what the men did. All of the men began shooting at the man in the coat, but it seemed that their bullets were having no effect whatsoever. The man turned around and smiled. He had red eyes. He suddenly rushed at them with amazing speed. Five of them fell the ground bleeding. The last one was in suspended the red eyed man's jaws!

Suddenly, the vision was over and Integra was back in front of the door, breathing hard. She thought briefly about turning back, but instead gathered her courage and opened the door. The room inside was dark. Integra went in, closed the door, locked it, and turned on the lights. She them sat down and thought to herself, _I thought I'd be safe_ _here, but it won't take them very long to find me. _Then, Integra turned around and let out a scream. Strapped to the far wall was an old, decayed, white haired _corpse. _

_"That-that's a corpse isn't it?" _Integra stammered. _"It's disgusting!" _In spite of this, she moved over to the thing. It was definitely dead. Finally, she gave into the hopeless of it all and burst into tears. _"Daddy, _this _is suppose to protect me? How is this dried, old, rotten thing going to save me?" _It didn't take long for Integra to stop crying and when she did she just looked up to the ceiling and sighed, _"Father... this isn't funny."_ Integra just looked at the body again and said, _"Well_, _there's no were else for me to go. You won't ming if I stay here, will you?" _So, she settled down beside the morbid old thing and made herself as comfortable as she could.

Minutes passed that seemed like hours, but they were long enough for Intergra to start feeling sorry for herself again. _"I thought I would find A knight in shining armor to protect me," _she said to herself, _"instead, I find... _this_. If only fairy tales were real, I could make it through this_ _and be happy." _She looked over at her "companion" again and murmured, _"Father, why on Earth did you but a dead man down here for 20 years." _She sighed again and said, _"I don't want to die: I really do-."_

Integra was cut off when her uncle's men broke down the door. _"We've found her," _they shouted. _"She's here; we've found her." _

"NO!" Integra cried.

Richard walked in, laughing a little to himself. _"I must congratulate you Integra, you did a very good job of hiding yourself. We had to go through a lot of headaches to find you." _

Integra then lost all fear of her uncle. All she felt for the man was hate and rage. _"Uncle, how could you do this? You promised my father you would protect me. You are unfit to lead Hellsing." _

Unfortunately for Integra, her uncle felt the same way about her, although he had twice as Integra's hate. He punched her cheek, _hard._ _"How dare you," _he shouted, _"Hellsing is MINE. I should have been given it, but instead Arthur gave it to a little brat." _

While this was happening, two of Richard's men went over and examined the corpse_. _

"What is this thing?" one asked. _"It's not in the records." _

_"Just another corpse," _the second muttered.

Richard pulled out a gun and shot Integra's shoulder with it. Integra screamed in pain. Her uncle just smirked. _"Don't expect death to come easy for you. This is payback for all the frustration you gave us. Now what should I shoot next: your ear, maybe, or you other shoulder. Dear me there are just too many targets." _

Then they all heard a strange noise. Everyone turned and saw the corpse licking up Integral's blood! Only it wasn't a corpse anymore, the skin was still brown, but it no longer seemed wrinkled . The corpse stood up, revealing red eyes and fangs. The Others stared at it for a moment, then the corpse ripped the straps binding its arms together apart.

Richard's men went into panic. _"The corpse has come back to life!" "Mr. Hellsing what's going on here?" _

Richard was stunned. _"I-I don't know. My brother never told me anything about this. Quick, shoot it. Send them both to Hell!" _The men tried to obey, but then the corpse tore the head of one man. Then it opened its mouth and let the blood fall into it. Before the others could respond the monster tore them apart too.

Richard lost his cool completely. He started screaming at the thing a the top of his lungs. _"What are you?_ What are you? **What are you?**" He managed to point his the creature, but before he could shoot, it sliced his hand off.

_"Useless," _it said to him with disgust. Richard fell to the floor in a pitiful, sobbing heap. The creature then turned towards Integra. _"Do you want this power?" _it asked her. _"Join me, and I'll give it to you." _

Integra picked up one of the dead men's guns and yelled at the monster, _"I will never join you!" _Before she could pull the trigger, however, it rushed at her and pinned her to the wall.

_"Shooting is _not_ going to do you any good. Give up, little girl. Why don't you except my offer and become strong-."_

Integra cut him off before it and began to yell at it will all the force she could, _"Never! I will never give up and I will never join you! That is my duty and pride as a member of the Hellsing family." _

The creature just started to laugh. Integra expected more insults, but instead it just said to her, _"Magnificent. Simply marvelous. You truly are worthy of the name 'Hellsing.'"_ The creature then clicked its heals together and saluted her saying, _Forgive me for my rudeness. I tust that you are well." _The creature lowered its hand. _"What are your orders," _it bowed to her, "_My master_."

Integra was dumbfounded. _He's a vampire, _she though to herself. _The Hellsing organization has a vampire. Father, what going on here? _

Richarddespite the loss of his arm, and much blood, hadn't died. He then reached for his gun and pointed it at Integral. _"NO, Hel-Hellsing is MINE!"_ he shouted as he shoot at Integra's head.

Before it reached her, however, the creature blocked the bullet with its arm. It then turned one eye on Richard. _"Your blood and your mind, and especially your heart and soulhave a foul stench, Richard," _the monster said. _"You could and will never be my master!" _It then held up to Integra the gun she had dropped. _"It works better with the safety off," _it said flipping a switch on the side of the gun.

Integra then nodded, took the gun, and laid her arm across the monster's still outstretched arm, pointed right at her uncle. Richard then started to tremble.

He began to beg for his life. _"No, Integra_, _no, please _don't."

Integra just kept glaring at him, as she asked the creature a question, _"Hey, you, vampire, got a name?" _

The vampire's smile widened a little. _"Alucard, or so your ancestor named me." _

Integra smiled. _"Alucard, nice name," _she said. Then she pulled the trigger.

(End of flashback)

Integra just shook her head. It had been ten years since that day. Now, she sat at the desk, her father had once lead from. She had done a good job leading herself. Tonight, though, things were about to change. She looked out at the multicolored sky. _"Almost time." _She thought.


End file.
